Lessons
by Gray-Rain Skies
Summary: She still had so much to learn, even with him as her teacher. [RikuNaminé]


Goodness! _Why _have I not posted a Riku/Namine in so long?

Moving on...

I thought this one was super cute. Riku/Namine is anyway, a lot of the time, and I love that. They just _fit _each other. Two _total _opposites, yet they have something in common. It works, and I love it.

Anyway, hopefully this will be enjoyed.

Disclaimer: One word - no. (The whole one word part doesn't count, because then it would be three, and it's not; it's one word. One. I mean _no_. I---just read the stupid story).

* * *

"Hey." 

She shrieked softly and her pencil clattered to the ground. Amidst her shock, though, she had the decency to blush in embarrassment. He'd caught her again, so involved in her own little world that he was able to sneak up on her and she would never know.

He chuckled and she sighed, placing a hand over her racing heart. "Riku…"

She covered the page she was drawing on with one hand defensively, feeling suddenly self-conscious under the dark keyblade-wielder's eyes. Shifting slightly, she tried to coax herself to meet his eyes, but he was always so imposing that it made her shy away in the end. He already knew she was aware of his presence too, so she decided to not acknowledge him any further.

Reaching around for her pencil, she sighed and realized it had rolled quite a distance away from her. So she sat there, eyes cast downward and bangs covering her face, at a loss for what to do.

"Looking for this?"

She blinked and lifted her head slightly to see Riku crouched down in front of her, extending the item she'd lost. She smiled slightly, feeling her heartbeat pick up, and extended a shaky hand to take it away.

In doing so, she didn't bother to look into his face. If she had, she would have seen the smirk that gave away his intention. But, of course, she was too shy to look him in the eyes.

As her fingers landed on the pencil he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. She shrieked and landed against him, making them both fall back. He chuckled and wrapped him arms around her, laughing into her hair.

"Come on. I do this all the time. Start bothering to learn about me, will you?" he whispered into her ear.

She shivered, a blush sparking in her cheeks at the proximity of his presence. His lips had dipped just to the top of her cheek, and his arms tightened slightly over her stomach as he sat up, holding her in his arms.

Freeing one hand, he reached forward, his hair falling onto her shoulder, and grabbed her sketchbook. Her eyes widened and she tried to grasp it, but he was too quick.

"Ri---!"

"Anything new?" he whispered seductively, and she bowed her head sheepishly.

"N-no?"

"_Very _convincing," he chuckled, placing the book on his right leg and flipping open the page. She leaned against him, covering her face, and moaned in embarrassment.

By every flip of the page he had a different reaction. The first few pages, which were of the Keyblade Master, sparked an awestruck murmuring; he sometimes chuckled, too, when Kairi was added in next to him. Then, in the middle, where Roxas was, the grumblings got darker and deadly soft, and once in a while she wondered if she should lift her head and bother to calm him down.

And then, he got to the last few pages, and his arm tightened around her middle even more. They were a new series she was trying, ones he'd never seen…and ones she'd hoped he'd never see.

"Hmm…" he said, but she could tell there was a smile in his voice.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," he said, flipping a page.

She bit her lip.

"Hmm…"

"_Riku_…"

"Yeah?"

She opened her mouth, felt the words catch in her throat, and sighed heavily.

"Nothing."

"All right."

This was how he did it. Every day he tried to get her closer to him, pulling her into uncomfortable positions and trying to force her to speak her mind. That was how he was able to get a hold of the things she guarded from everyone else; he tried to get to know her, and thus she couldn't fight him off.

"I really…"

"You really what?" The page flipped, and her blush grew.

"I…"

"_That's _a nice one," he said, his voice arrogant and cocky.

"Please…"

He flipped the page again.

She couldn't take it anymore. "Riku…" she pleaded, lifting her head. His eyes were on her the moment she looked into his direction. "I…" She bit her lip.

She'd forgotten what she was going to say.

About to duck her head down, she was stopped when he lifted his fingers to her chin. Leaning close, he smiled at her, and she blushed, wide-eyed.

"Now…" he whispered, a breath's distance from her face, "what were you going to say?"

"I…really…think…" she struggled, eyes darting everywhere, trying to avoid his stare, "th-that…"

"That…what?"

"I…"

He sighed. "Naminé."

She reddened. "Could I…have my…sketchbook back, p-please?"

He smiled, and instantly her attention was caught by him again. Nodding, he lifted the book off of his lap and put it in hers, patting her fingers as they smoothed over the cover. She blushed and leaned into him, ducking her head down and letting her hair fall into her face.

And then his fingers were brushing away her hair, too.

"What am I going to do with you?" he whispered good-naturedly. "You're so incredibly shy, you know that?"

She nodded sheepishly.

His arms enveloped her again, and he placed his head on her shoulder, hugging her affectionately. She giggled softly, something that always pleased him.

"Though, it _is _cute."

She blushed, trembling slightly. She didn't like it when he said things to her like that; she was always afraid he didn't mean it, and over time she'd grown to _really _want him to mean it.

"You're…just saying that," she said softly, smiling sadly.

"Have I lied to you before?" he asked.

"I…don't know…"

"Naminé!" he exclaimed, laughing. He hugged her closer, his fingers slightly tickling her sides. She giggled. "I have _not_."

Before she could stop herself she nuzzled his cheek affectionately, smiling.

"Hmm?"

Blinking, she looked up into his face, blushing. "I…"

He poked her nose and she pulled back, startled. And then he started laughing, always delighted by her reactions.

"Super cute," he said, ruffling her hair and making to stand.

"Where---?" she started, before she could stop herself. Then, biting down on her tongue, she looked away, just as he paused on one knee.

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up sheepishly. "I'll stay, if you want."

She shook her head, smiling. "No. You can go. Sora's probably looking for you."

He frowned. "Liar," he said, tapping her forehead as he stood.

She hugged her sketchbook to her chest as he shoved his hands into his pockets, leaning back and looking at her passively with his alluring aqua eyes.

"One of these days," he said, smiling slightly, "you'll tell me how you feel without me having to push you into it."

She lowered her head, blinking slightly as she smiled. "That would be nice."

He laughed and reached down, ruffling her hair. She closed her eyes, warm all over that he was so affectionate with her. Sora was always too busy, and Roxas was so detached. So it was…nice, to have someone to care about.

Whoever Kairi _really _was, she was lucky to get such attention from _both _boys.

Lips touched her forehead, and she gasped and looked up to see Riku smiling at her.

"You were daydreaming," he said with a shrug.

And yet, she could see right through him. "You're lying," she said, smiling.

He stood, blinked, and then grinned. "Perhaps."

And he walked away, gait easy and unrushed, as she watched him go. And when he disappeared, she decided that she didn't want him to leave her behind.

She would get up and follow him.

* * *

Ah. I'm a sucker for Riku/Namine sappy, lovey, mushy stuff. Haha.

A' done! Was it worth it? Please review. And if anyone has ideas for one-shots (be it for Namiku or Kaiora), I don't mind listening.


End file.
